


with you right here (i'm a rocketeer)

by babysolie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, PWP, Porn With Plot, dom seungkwan, i think ... thats it ????, oh my era, squints, sub vernon, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie
Summary: hansol makes a mistake that he almost doesn't find fixable, but seungkwan is worth every hurdle he has to leap.or, alternatively: fight, kiss, and make up (sex).
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	with you right here (i'm a rocketeer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curlymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlymin/gifts).



It was tense. 

Hansol couldn’t blame himself, and he knew that, but he’s left to do exactly that when the burden of being ignored becomes enough to swallow him whole. They’re a team, so of course Seungkwan _has_ to talk to him, but he can tell that it takes a lot of lost pride to even say ‘hi’ during dance practice.

He was never the type to be needy, to prune for someone to give him more than a glance, but it was hard when it was his best friend. He’s left to wonder if it’s worth fixing, when it absolutely is. 

He’s also left to wonder how it got to _this_. 

Hansol’s knee was close to being healed, he could dance more and more, little by little. The sprain in his ankle was definitely gone by now. However, everyone still had that pit in their stomachs. Though no one’s pit was larger than Seungkwan’s, who was there at all times of the day to make sure that Hansol wasn’t in a state like that again. 

Maybe Hansol was selfish. 

_“I’m just trying to help you,” Seungkwan said, holding onto Hansol’s arms as he helped him stand straighter._

_“Yeah, and I get it, but I’m alright,” Hansol muttered, trying to gently nudge the hands away. It was overwhelming. Too much._

_“Obviously not, your leg was stiff during practice today.”_

_“That’s not my fault-- can you let go? You’re smothering me.”_

_Smothering._

Smothering. 

It wasn’t the best thing that could’ve left his mouth. Actually, it was the worst thing he could’ve said, especially to Seungkwan. Seungkwan, who simply cared about him— cared a lot, actually. Seungkwan, who just wanted the best for Hansol. Seungkwan, who just wanted to help bring the team back together as one, because having a hole can be more damaging than one can think. 

God. _He fucked up._

Another practice, another day with sparse words between the two of them, and Hansol is left beside himself. It’s not like no one is aware of the situation. In fact, everyone is, and he gets a look from Seungcheol everyday— the look that always says _‘either you fix it, or I get involved_.’ 

Here’s the thing, Hansol didn’t know how to fix it. 

Maybe it was that wall that’s always been in his brain. He had common sense, of course he did. He knew reason, he knew it well. Though there was always just… a blockade, something that kept him from being fully understanding of someone else’s hurt. 

It was hard for him to reach out. 

And in turn, Seungcheol got involved. 

Not in the way that Hansol would expect, which was for him to sit the both of them down and have a stern talk. _No_ , his way of getting involved was making it to where they had no choice but to be around eachother. 

_Errands_ , Jeonghan called it. _They’re just errands._

Hansol wondered why they couldn’t just go run them, but when it’s him and Seungkwan in the company van… _alone_ , it makes sense. Everything makes sense. It was the only way that they would be forced to come together. It was the only way that Seungkwan would feel obligated to talk to Hansol, and Hansol feel obligated to say something back instead of giving sparse nods and sad glances. 

“We have groceries at home,” Seungkwan mumbled, looking at the list in his hand. “This is so pointless.” 

_We’re not here for groceries,_ he thinks, but he doesn’t say it. 

The car ride was silent, the staff in the front seat not making conversation. Seungcheol definitely orchestrated this, leaving it entirely in their hands with only a shove, nothing else to aid them. When would it ever be that easy? 

It was driving Hansol insane, knee bouncing as he sat, a divide between them. If they weren’t fighting, Seungkwan would be close, wrapped right around Hansol’s arm and pointing at every little landmark spotted on the way. If they weren’t fighting, Hansol could crack a dry joke that made Seungkwan laugh so hard he cried, even if it wasn’t worth that much emotion. 

But _no,_ they are fighting, and Seungkwan is practically hugging the door, eyes glued to the barren sights out the window. 

“Seungkwan--” Hansol mumbled, body turning towards him. Seungkwan barely moved, making a small noise to signal that he was listening instead, barely giving the other a glance. 

It was easy to pretend like he was stronger, that he was the bigger man. It was easy to pretend that Hansol looking like a kicked puppy didn’t upset him, didn’t even phase him. But it did, it made his chest feel like it was twisting into a tight knot. It _hurt_. 

“You know.. they.. did this on purpose right?” Hansol asked, teeth digging into his cheek, fingers fidgeting just the slightest bit. 

“Did what?” Seungkwan played dumb. He knew what. He knew exactly what this was from the start. 

Why else would the hyungs insist on putting them together.. _alone?_

Hansol felt defeated in a sense, slumping back against the seat, eyes looking back out the window. “Nevermind..” 

The silence was uncomfortable, looming over them. The van pulled into the market, a little more secluded, a place where most idols could come to without heavy surveillance and security. They hopped out one after the next, Hansol trying to stay close but not enough to be in Seungkwan’s personal space. 

He _wanted_ to be there, he wanted this to feel domestic. 

Most things with Seungkwan felt like that. 

Now it just felt like he was with a stranger. 

“Hey,” Seungkwan called out before Hansol could drift off. “I’m the one with the list, why are you wandering off?” 

Hansol shrugged, Seungkwan scoffing to cover up a small laugh, the two walking together. It was rigid, the air between them thick enough to slice through. There were so many words, so many apologies bubbling up on his tongue, wanting to spill and suffocate the other— but he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t do it. 

With a basket full of items that Seungkwan deemed useless, they checked out. Hansol paid with the card Mingyu gave to him, and they left carrying an equal share of bags. 

Still no words, no second glances, no bare touches— accident or not. There was _nothing_ . This whole thing felt _useless_. The car ride made him feel worse, and now he was dreading going back empty handed. He was dreading having to look Seungcheol in the face and tell him that he didn’t have it in him to say anything worthwhile, that he was selfish out of fear. 

With the groceries in the back, they returned to their familiar spots, but the van was left without a staff member to drive. Hansol wanted to groan. _Of course_ . This was the moment where he was _supposed_ to spill his guts, where he was going to drown Seungkwan in his excuses and his regret. 

But it’s actually Seungkwan who exhales, shaky, swallowing loud enough for Hansol to lift his head and notice. 

“I can’t take this anymore, _god_ , this fucking sucks,” Seungkwan’s words were filled with just the slightest edge of irritation to them, a hand running through blonde locks. “Sol, I _knew_ what you meant. I _know_ this is hard for you, and I know I’m being selfish.” 

“ _No_ ,” Hansol immediately interjected. “I was wrong, Seungkwan. I shouldn’t have said that to you. It wasn’t fair to you. You wanted to help me and I should’ve just let you.” 

Seungkwan looked at him now, finally, seeing all the regret in Hansol’s eyes. It was hard not to tear up in response. He always cried easy when it came to these things, lips jutting out into an involuntary pout. 

“You weren’t suffocating me,” Hansol continued, a hand reaching out— albeit hesitant— to grab the other’s. “If I could take it back, I would.” 

A tear slipped out of Seungkwan’s eye, sniffling as more began to spill. Hansol wasn’t great at handling the visage of Seungkwan crying right in front of him, his only natural reaction being that he also teared up. It took a lot to make Hansol cry, it just wasn’t something he did… but it _hurt_ , it hurts seeing Seungkwan like this. 

_It hurt thinking that it was his fault._

“Don’t cry—” Hansol pleaded, softly, hand leaving the one he was holding to reach up and brush away a stray tear. “It’s okay. We’re okay. Please don’t cry.”

“I felt… so _alone_ ,” Seungkwan mumbled, wiping at his own eyes, trying to pull it together. “I know it wasn’t for very long, but it sucks just… seeing you and getting so mad all over again because of something so… so _stupid_.” 

Hansol listened, watching him carefully, hand cupping a round cheek with a bare touch. His thumb stroked over the skin, and Seungkwan eventually went silent. 

“Friends?” Hansol asked, voice tender, giving him a soft glance. 

“ _Always_ ,” Seungkwan immediately responded, leaving Hansol to break into a bigger smile. 

It felt like the biggest weight in the world was lifted off of him. It felt like it didn’t matter if his knee wasn’t all the way healed, at least he had this. Any other strain or flaw was wiped clean, and he felt… satisfied. 

His hand slipped away, the two smiling and snickering as they wiped their tears away instead. The sun felt brighter as it shone through the van’s windows at them. 

“I want to make it up to you,” Hansol mumbled, giving him one last apologetic look. “When we get home. Anything you want.” 

Seungkwan nodded, reaching over to pat his thigh, which ultimately led to him unbuckling and shifting over to the middle, closer to Hansol. 

After another couple minutes passed, the staff member oh-so conveniently crawled back into the driver’s seat, and they were homeward bound. 

Hansol’s screen lit up, a text from Mingyu there as Seungkwan rested against his shoulder. 

_did you fix it?!!??! •__•_

_yea its all good bro_

_finally owo!!!_

The ride home was relatively peaceful, Hansol looking out the window, lulled into a calming state of mind by the sound of Seungkwan’s soft breathing as he took a small power nap. It was probably necessary, this whole situation being a lot more taxing on them than it should’ve been. 

Pulling into the dorm’s parking garage, Hansol woke the other up gently, turning his head to meet eyes with the other’s slightly sleepy ones. Hansol hummed, giving a tiny smile, getting one in response. 

The world felt right again. _Balanced_. 

They walked in, groceries in hand, and no other questions were asked. No one touched on the subject, and Wonwoo offered to put the groceries away for them. 

“Let’s go to your room,” Seungkwan said, Hansol left to nod. A part of him hoped Soonyoung was out, and relief settled underneath his skin when the lights were off and the room was empty. 

Hansol turned on the lamp that him and Soonyoung invested in, a funky little thing that illuminated the room in different colors. It was pleasing to watch. He climbed up onto his bed, Seungkwan following suit. 

Hansol went to lay down, close to the wall, Seungkwan moving to lay beside him. They stayed on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. It was calm, quiet. 

It felt like this was enough for Hansol, to just breathe in Seungkwan’s air and have him close. 

No qualms, no tense breaks. 

Just… this, in its rawest form. 

“I know how you can make it up to me,” Seungkwan finally said after a couple minutes of comfortable silence, turning on his side to face Hansol. 

Hansol’s head turned, eyes meeting with the other’s all too easy. “Mm?” 

“Let me take care of you,” it was said by Seungkwan so blatantly that Hansol was left to blink, eyebrows pensive as he grew confused. 

“You already do that—” 

Seungkwan leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss before pulling back, Hansol exhaling a shaky breath. 

“You know what I mean.” 

_Oh._

Hansol and Seungkwan had history. Of course they did, having been so close for so long. Seungkwan was his first kiss, and the older they grew together, there were more experimental elements tossed in. 

Hansol could vividly remember each time Seungkwan would jerk him off in the shower, something to simply give Hansol _release_. Seungkwan remembered how his cock looked in Hansol’s mouth, those big brown eyes full of tears, Seungkwan unable to tear his gaze away even as he came right up against Hansol’s cheek. 

They had good knowledge of each other's bodies, of their wants and needs. It was all part of their development. 

“But _you_ deserve to be taken care of,” Hansol muttered, even if he was already craning into the hand that pushed up his shirt, Seungkwan holding onto his hip. 

“I’m not the one with the bum knee,” Seungkwan replied, pushing to move so he was atop the other, a looming figure. Hansol’s heart rate began to pick up, always nervous during times like this. It wasn’t a bad kind of nervous, it was the kind that made him explode with butterflies in place of where his solid nerves should be. 

Seungkwan hummed, both hands pushing up Hansol’s shirt, getting it off of him with Hansol’s help. It wasn’t anything rushed, Seungkwan taking his time as he undressed the younger. 

Hansol’s skin prickled with goosebumps as the cool air swept over him, shuddering at the feel, pants and underwear pulled off. It wasn’t long until he was simply nude, Seungkwan a complete contrast to him since his clothes were still on. 

“You’re beautiful, Hansol,” Seungkwan said, breathless as he took in the other, the lights in the room turning from a deep blue into a bright red as they illuminated the other’s figure. 

Hansol wanted to bury himself, swallowing the large stone growing in his throat. Seungkwan’s fingertips traced from his pelvis all the way up to his throat, gracing his chin and tracing over the other’s lips, which opened absentmindedly. 

_Trained well_ , Seungkwan thought, but kept it to himself, a small smile on his face. 

“Your eyes are so… gorgeous, easy to fall into. I could stare into them forever, but only if they’re filled with joy,” Seungkwan began, leaning in and pressing two gentle kisses to Hansol’s eyelids. “You’re just… so, _so_ pretty, beyond belief. I want to kiss you _everywhere_ , I want to _cherish you_.” 

Seungkwan’s lips moved, peppering kisses down the bridge of Hansol’s nose before he pressed a chaste one on the tip. The nose scrunched up, a small laugh of some sorts leaving the younger, causing Seungkwan to snicker. He didn’t stop there, pressing firm kisses to the apples of Hansol’s cheeks, only to be met with his lips again. 

“Could kiss you all day,” he said, solidified in the way he spoke as he leaned in, pressing right there. Hansol melted too fast, Seungkwan taking advantage of that to maneuver himself in between Hansol’s legs. Hansol made a soft noise against the other’s lips, hands moving up to cup his face, but Seungkwan simply collected thin wrists in his one hand, pressing them into the mattress right above his head. 

He pulled away, seeing the slight daze in Hansol’s eyes, smirking at his work. Always so easy. Hansol was so pliant, so obedient, and he was so… _willing_. Maybe that’s what got Seungkwan going, inclining him to latch lips back onto the other’s neck, giving succulent kisses until he reached the base where a shirt could cover the marks he planned on leaving. 

After all, Hansol deserved to remember this moment. 

Hansol’s soft whines filled up the silence in the room as Seungkwan made small marks all around the parts of his neck that could be covered, a nice bite sunk into his shoulder that was peppered with kisses afterwards to match. Hansol’s cock was hard against his abdomen, fingertips twitchy as his hands were still held in Seungkwan’s grip. 

“So cute, you’re already worked up..” Seungkwan gave a look of faux awe, smirking down at him, Hansol’s flush barely seen if not for the bright blueish-white light that had shone in that exact moment. “All from some kisses, too. Pent up, Sol?” 

Hansol barely gave a nod, and it was enough for Seungkwan. On a different day, he would make Hansol use his words, but it had been a long one for them and this was all about taking care of the younger. 

“Hyung will take care of that,” Seungkwan said, lowly, so close to Hansol’s face now. 

_Fuck._ Of course he would pull the hyung card, which was ridiculous since Seungkwan was barely a month older than him, but Hansol… well, he couldn’t find it in him to mind. If anything, he secretly liked how small it made him feel, swallowing that thought down as he gave a soft pout. 

“Solie gonna be good?” 

Hansol nodded, and his hands were let go. 

“Good boy,” Seungkwan praised, smiling like he was genuinely proud. Not that Hansol ever acted up or made things difficult, but it was the principle of how much he knew that would affect the younger who was pretty much already writhing underneath of him. “Stay nice and relaxed. Let hyung do the rest.” 

And Seungkwan was moving again, hands tracing until they grabbed Hansol’s hips, thumb barely brushing over one of the hip bones, humming softly. He leaned down, pressing kisses from the younger’s sternum down to his stomach, body adjusting as he went. He pressed one right below his belly button, eyes flickering up to meet with Hansol’s, whose gaze was so desperate it was bone-crushingly adorable. 

He lifted up, snickering at Hansol’s choked off whine of protest, the younger trying to mask the fact that he was expecting more than just kisses. 

“ _Patience_.” 

The movements were slow paced, filled with purpose. Seungkwan moved to the thigh of Hansol’s injured leg, pressing lips to the clean skin, kissing all the way down to his knee. It wasn’t wrapped up anymore, just covered with small compression bandages given to those with sports injuries. 

He leaned in, pressing kisses to the bare skin, lifting up his leg gently so he could press some to the back of Hansol’s knee, making sure to put it back down, not wanting to strain the healing muscle. Hansol slipped further into that subspace just from that alone, heart thrumming in his chest with something that went deeper than this. 

It was love, of course, but it somehow felt more than that. Seungkwan genuinely cared so much, it seeped out of his every pore, spilling onto Hansol. It was the kind of suffocation that Hansol could find solace in, like those people who walk into the ocean when they wish for a final escape. 

Seungkwan was his answer, and to think he almost left what they had as-is. To think he would almost give up. 

A whimper left, teeth biting into his cheek, pout still apparent on his lips. Seungkwan leaned up momentarily to press another kiss to that cute pout of his then on his forehead before he was back down between Hansol’s legs once again. 

“So perfect,” Seungkwan cooed, leaning in to press a kiss to a vein on Hansol’s throbbing cock, lifting his leg as he maneuvered Hansol onto his side, drinking in the small noises that Hansol uttered from the simplest kinds of sexual intimacy. 

His kisses trailed down to the pretty hole that twitched with its exposure, Seungkwan using a free hand to spread his cheeks just so it would show more of itself. Without hesitation, he leaned in, tongue dripping with pent up saliva, dragging it around Hansol’s rim. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Hansol hissed, eyebrows furrowing, eyes lidding as he pressed his face into his own pillow. “ _Hyung._ ” 

It sent a pleasant shiver up Seungkwan’s spine to be addressed as such, lapping at the other’s entrance, getting the ring of muscle nice and slick with his spit. His hands moved, thumbs spreading him as much as he could, pulling back to spit against it. A gasp left the younger, jolting and tightening for only seconds on hand before relaxing again. 

“Dirty little thing. Have you been playing with yourself, Sol?” Seungkwan could tell with how stretched he looked, it wasn’t anything even remotely drastic, but it was enough for the older to notice. “And here you said you were pent up. I wonder if you just missed someone else doing it for you.” 

His tongue teased by barely pushing into the muscle, flicking here and there before pulling back out and lapping back around the rim. It was starting to make Hansol tremble, Seungkwan catching the way his legs tried to close. 

“Sensitive, hm? Hyung won’t tease you anymore, promise,” and with that, Seungkwan was lifting back up, getting Hansol back onto his back, looking down to see precome beading the tip of Hansol’s throbbing cock. “ _Ah._ So needy.” 

“Wanna—” Hansol stopped himself for a second, taking that time to exhale, breath shaky as he looked absolutely more and more disheveled as they went on. “Wanna cum, hyung— _please_..” 

“I know you do,” Seungkwan hummed. “I’m not going to fuck you though, don’t want to strain your muscles too much, hm?” And although Hansol whined in protest, he nodded, a frown there. “Next time, baby.” And the frown went away after that, just that same pout from before taking its place. 

Seungkwan lifted a hand up to Hansol’s mouth, eyebrow quirked as he gave him an expectant look. Hansol didn’t need told, spitting right into the other’s hand, gaze so… stupidly innocent as he did something so filthy. 

“Good boy,” he praised, slickened up hand immediately wrapping around Hansol’s cock. He stroked him with a tighter grip but at a slower pace, something that had Hansol’s gut tight and his head floaty. 

It was almost like being choked, if Hansol was asked to describe it, but he didn’t want to sound like a weirdo for comparing the two. 

Hansol’s noises were less contained, filling up the room, Seungkwan captivated by each expression that Hansol made— the best ones were when Seungkwan’s hand jerked up just a little tighter around his tip, Hansol’s face filled with nothing short of sheer bliss, eyes lidded and gone into a close, mouth barely agape. It was perfect, and he kept a mental image of it. 

Seungkwan kept at it, free hand moving up, a finger pressing against Hansol’s lips until they opened and took it in, another following suit. Hansol suckled on them, Seungkwan cooing as drool began to seep out from the other’s lips, giving him a soft glance despite his actions. 

Hansol’s moans were muffled, Seungkwan’s hand picking up speed as he jerked the other off with a more loose grip. It caused the younger to jolt, twitch, and shake where he laid— but he didn’t make any sudden movement, didn’t try to pull away even if Seungkwan grew relentless. 

_Such a good boy_ , Seungkwan thought, pulling out his drool covered fingers. He moved them down to Hansol’s eager hole, circling the already slick hole. His index finger pushed just barely against the muscle, slowly trying to ease its way in. 

The slight burn made Hansol’s lower spine tingle a bit, shuddering out a moan of some sorts as the finger eventually settled inside of him. Seungkwan curled it, keeping it pressed there as he stroked the other’s cock. 

“Y— Y’can— Y’can move it—” Hansol stammered out, giving Seungkwan a reassuring glance, and the older nodded.

He took it easy as he began to thrust the finger inside, the pre-stretched hole taking it a little easier than expected, Seungkwan having to lean down and spit against Hansol’s hole a couple times to _really_ make it an easy thrust. Hansol was curling into the sheets below him, thighs trembling as Seungkwan began to find a rhythm between pumping the tip of his cock and the finger inside of him.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Seungkwan said, eyes focused on Hansol in a way that made Hansol shiver. “You sound so pretty, I love hearing you whine for me. You’re perfect…” 

Hansol could only whine back at those words, shaking his head, but not in any way that was meant to be disagreeing— he was shy, flustered, wanting to bury himself into the pillow where he could whimper and beg for more without feeling embarrassed. 

Before long, Seungkwan was adding a second finger, gaze drifting down to Hansol’s gut. It flexed with the new sensation the younger felt, tightening. _Ah._

“Close?” he asked, watching Hansol’s face. Hansol nodded, seemingly more desperate at the thought that he might get to cum. 

Seungkwan pulled his hand away from Hansol’s cock, leaning down and taking it into his mouth instead, just like he had wanted to do all along. He kept thrusting his fingers inside, pace a little harsh now as he did, but not enough to where it would strain Hansol in any way. 

“ _Hyung—_ fuck!— _gonna cum—_ ” And even with Hansol’s panting and begging as he spoke those words, Seungkwan was relentless, suckling on the tip without much mercy. 

A sharp gasp that strangled itself off into a groan had left Hansol as his hips raised, cock pushing further into Seungkwan’s mouth without warning as he came down the older’s throat. His groan turned into a pleading whine as his hips stuttered, trying to calm down. It had been so long since he had genuinely orgasmed… _fuck_. 

And after today? It felt like absolute _catharsis_. 

Seungkwan pulled off, swallowing without hesitation, giving Hansol a couple seconds to breath and calm down. Seungkwan sat up, hands gently stroking the other’s thighs, humming. 

“You did so good, baby,” Seungkwan praised, genuinely smiling as he leaned in to give the other soft kisses on his face. “Love taking care of you, Sol. You deserved it.” 

“Do you.. want.. h-help..” he stuttered, giving Seungkwan a soft, tired gaze. Seungkwan shook his head, giving him another kiss. 

“Gonna get you cleaned up, then we can sleep. Sound good? It’s been a long two weeks, I think a cuddling session is necessary,” and with that, Seungkwan was getting up, chest tight when Hansol giggled at his words. 

Seungkwan found the handy-dandy wet wipes that Soonyoung kept in the top drawer for.. _occasions,_ going back to Hansol to wipe off his sensitive cock, gentle as he did, wiping around his thighs as well before he tossed the wipe. He found Hansol’s shorts, getting them on with soft tugs, careful of his bad knee. 

He turned the lights off altogether, using Hansol’s phone to play their little lo-fi playlist, crawling into bed once Hansol got comfortable. 

“Kwan?” 

“Yeah?” Seungkwan asked, getting under the covers and wrapping and arm around Hansol’s bare chest, holding him close. 

“I love you,” Hansol mumbled. It was hard to say, something that he typically kept unspoken. Seungkwan gave a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to his nape. 

Things felt back in order, just as they’ve always been. Sometimes it took a little rain before one could see sunshine, and Hansol’s definitely his sunset as he lays in his arms, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

“And I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiIII im finally back at it. i hope this was alright! i luv verkwan and i luuuuv dom kwan so :3 teehee 
> 
> talk to me on twt @666YKHN


End file.
